Pipe elements such as pipes, valves, and meters typically are not made of one piece. Rather, such pipe elements are formed in finite lengths and must be joined. One way of joining such pipe elements is through the use of a coupling member. A sealing gasket is typically disposed in a central space of at least one coupling segment which is thereafter tightened around the pipe elements to be joined.